ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morphers: The Movie/Kids in Mind
Sex & Nudity (8) * Dialogue contains sexual material; a woman saying “He was into something more than bondage. He was into full on assault.”. A man also makes sexual comments; “All of these hunts are more boring than a night in Ingrid's bedroom,” “I have got more technology than C-3P0 in a droid bordello in here,” and “I have got a big heart. And an even bigger—”. A man emails a woman an image of a squash and an arrow pointing from it to a mango, symbolizing copulation. * A woman dances in a sexually suggestive manner by throwing her pelvis back and shaking her buttocks while crouching. A man is surprised to have heard another (jokingly) say his testicles need to get cut off; he symbolizes his surprise by dropping an orb. A man looks at another man in awe, as the latter flexes his muscles and raises his sleeves, with the former raising a tranquilizer dart near his crotch, implying penile erection. He lowers the syringe upon seeing the man take off his mask, revealing a repulsive face. * A man shoves another's head in a giant's rectum (not depicted). A man says his "haggis" has hardened into a "chestnut", upon seeing a woman. A man and a woman face each other and kiss. Many couples of various genders kiss in different scenes for 2 minutes. A woman wears a décolleté dress that exposes deep cleavage. Five women wear strapless gowns (we see the breasts jiggle on one of the women). A woman is mentioned to wear a tight beige tank top under her shirt to prevent cleavage exposure. * Several women's outfits include bare shoulders tops that are tight and cause jiggling, along with midriffs. Some clothes are thigh short and tight enough to cause their buttocks to jiggle. A man wears a Lederhosen with a musket attached to his (covered) penis area and this shoots out meringues. A white one piece swimmer reveals partial cleavage, full legs, is backless and shows bare midriff. Two one piece swim suits worn by women cause jiggling. * Female tap dancers wear short Lava-Lavas, and mini tutus with colorful panties underneath and cleavage is seen. A male ballet dancer wears multicolored underwear only, and exposing buttock cleavage. Female adolescents at Deviant Art wear super short petticoats and sarongs that reveal full legs. A female adolescent's breasts jiggle. A man eats a hot dog and two mulberries, making it resemble fellatio. He finally sprays Easy Cheese in his mouth, stimulating climax. Violence & Gore (6) * A girl steps on a sea urchin and later a power outlet; in both instances she yells. Several people with pistol shoot several jailers in a mental jail (no violence is shown). A man throws a bladed throwing stick at another man and it hits him in the chest, murdering him (we do not see the injury). A woman shoots many people in a room (no impact is shown). A basket delivered to a shack explodes and the man falls to his death. A woman uses fire to fight a bodybuilder and they go back and forth with fire and he shoves his hand into the head of the other weakening her. * A large weightlifter attacks several people and we see fluorescent optic nerves (called "gum things") shooting out of his eye sockets and toward others: we hear people screaming and later see corpses melted into the ground and surroundings. A man walks through an underground platform and his eyes glow and he sweats, then he falls back and experiences epilepsy; when two men come to help him, a large tentacle shoots through their carcasses and they role onto the road as a vehicle approaches (we see death and the cadavers of many people struck by the muscular person, with no injuries). A chopper opens fire on several people on a rooftop; one woman dodges the gunfire and jumps to catch onto a line hanging from the chopper, she is shot at and then drops onto another rooftop as the helicopter crashes in the distance. * Many armed men shoot several guards and a cell door is blown open freeing a criminal. A helicopter is grabbed by an ogre's tendril and it crashes to the ground; we see a passenger grab a firearm and open fire on Goliath, who reach onto the vehicle and eats her. A plane is shot out of the sky and it crashes to the ground (the people inside are killed). A man is held with a dagger to his neck. A woman is held with a blade to her neck. A man holds a sidearm on a prison guard, then fires in the air, and then shoots several targets in the same spot repeatedly. Two men fight in the street and one draws a long range pistol to shoot the other. Many bad guys are shot in the throat with an exploding gadget and they each complain; we see X Rays showing a capsule lodged in the individual's throat. A woman holds a handgun on a man. A man is cut out of a large sack and yells as he is pushed by many veterans against a car. A woman calls a man a (derogatory term removed) and he shoots her in the chest. * A woman is shown deceased on a hospital bed as medical staff attend to her (they remove life support) and a man cries by the bedside. We see several weapons (dirks and guns) on the floor surrounding a seated man (he does not use the weaponry). * Several flying ships descend to a world and destroy an encampment: one man runs to a flying ship, it is shot and he gets out and shoots at the psychos who are setting the area on fire (a psychopath is shown with a spatter of blood on his neck as he is killed); several people are led away at gunpoint and a man swings a burning machete at an elder and strikes him down (we see the elder fall), another man shoots at the killer who freezes the man's arm and he is taken to be executed as the man orders all the peasants to be murdered and we hear screaming and gunfire. Two men argue while standing on a walkway; one man is run through by a cutlass and he falls off the walkway (we see machinery and the man's face before he falls). * A mutant monster with tentacles and mouths full of pointed teeth moves through a large flying vessel attacking people and devouring them: we see a man thrown into the mouth of one and he is eaten (we see his foot fall to the floor; blood is shown on the wound), and a young man is wrapped in a tentacle and carried away (we hear him screaming) until another slices off the tentacles (we see slime spurt and the severed tentacles flop around). * A flying ship is shot down and we see one occupant on the ground with a parachute behind him; he frees himself and searches the ship's ruin for the ace until the ground opens up and swallows it (the pilot is killed). A man is shown restrained in a chair and his face is bleeding presumably after a beating. A man is shown with a gory laceration on his chest. A young woman is shown restrained in a chair and a man questions her. Profanity (6) TBA